Pasts Unknown
by Unforgiveable Meanings
Summary: Original Senshi's, Raye's Chibi Scouts, and my own scouts are invovled. Something awful has happened. (Explained in ch. two, but its not up yet) The enemies are back. R&R please


_A/N: I know I've not yet completed the announcements of the new children's births, but while I'm working on it I thought you'd enjoy their school hood. Just to give my viewers a heads up, none of the chibi scouts know they are senshi's. So that's why they are confused on the power deal. Continue on. I have the second chapter of this series started, and am currently working on my other story. Those for the Charmed fic, I'll be continuing it over summer break._

/Chapter one/

A girl with should length, blue hair slid a piece of parchment across the table to her friend. The young girl lifted her head from the table, and stared, blankly at the note. She too had blue hair, only hers was of a lighter complexion, was waist length, and she had it pulled up into a fancy blue ribbon. She observed her teacher for a mere second before she began to open the note. It read:

Hope,

Is something bothering you? Or are you just tired?

Love your friend Ariel.

Hope quickly scribbled something onto the paper, then folded it back up, and slid it back to her friend. She then went back to resting her eyes. Ariel quietly opened the note back up, but just as she was beginning to read it her teacher called her name.

"Ariel Mizuno!" he scolded. "Do you have something to share with us?"

Ariel quickly went to hide her note when he snatched it from her hand. Ariel heard other children snickering from behind her. Ariel could feel herself turning bright red, as her teacher read the note. Luckily, he didn't read it out loud, like he usually did. Instead he just set it on his desk, and then turned to Hope, whom still had her head laying on her desk.

"Hope Kaiou!" he hollered, loud enough to make sure he had her full attention. Hope glared at Professor Aecium. "You have just gotten yourself detention after school. Meet me out on the field for your laps." Hope continued her glare at her teacher. "...And you and Ariel both have page 140 to do in your textbook. All of it!"

The bell rung for their last period of the day. Ariel sighed, as she placed her big fat math book in her briefcase. Ariel and Hope met up with Faith and Annika in the halls.

"I've got detention." Hope groaned. Faith laughed at her sister.

"I've got baseball, so I guess I'll see you at the arcade _after _detention hall?" Faith asked.

Ariel stepped into the conversation, "You won't being seeing me. We were assigned _extra _homework."

"Lucky you." Annika joked, playfully, but Ariel just glared at her friend. "You can always skip it. What did you two do anyways?"

"I wrote her a note and she was sleeping or something." Ariel replied.

Both Faith and Annika turned toward Hope. It wasn't like Hope to sleep in class, even if she had went to bed late. Hope shook her head, and departed from the group. Faith and Annika then turned to Ariel, but she only shrugged. The three decided to take their departure, and entered their last class of the day.

Annika sat through Geography, doodling on her notes. She took a few notes, but not very many. She drew a yellow rose, with blue thorns, and a purple stem. She smiled at her art work, but soon it faded when she realized the rose she drew was from a nightmare. It had been so dark, and powerful. She crumpled up her sheet of paper, but then undid it when she realized her notes were on it.

What was she worried about, anyway? It was going to come alive? Rei and her had had the discussion many times on weather or not people could poses powers. Rei always told Annika that it was fake and none of it was true. Annika tried telling her mother that some of the visions she had seen in her dreams did come true, but her mother always told her it was coincidence.

Annika whipped all thoughts of this multi-colored rose. Even though she did trust her visions, this one she didn't. It seemed to far fetched. A rose possessing power? Not likely.

The end of the day bell had finally rung, and Hope was off toward the gym. Her least favorite thing to do. Hope glanced toward the exit of the school. Faith was heading to baseball practice. Annika was probably going to meet up with Gloria, and the rest of the children. Ariel would more than likely be going to the library to do the assignments their math teacher had given them out of punishment.

"Hope!" called a small voice. Hope scanned the boundaries searching for the voice. She spotted two 2nd graders, her twin siblings. She smiled and held out her arms for them to give her a hug. Kagami and Goro ran up toward, and fell into her opened arms.

"Aren't we suppose to be going to the arcade today?" Goro questioned.

"Not right now. Sorry, Hun. I've got some laps to run. You can go ahead and go." Hope replied, and gave them another hug.

"I'll stay and cheer you on." Kagami expressed in a cheery voice. She stepped into a cheerleaders form, and sprung into the air, with a "Go Hope!"

Hope's cheeks flushed a tender, pink. She hadn't realized this had turned into a sport. Hope's teacher came out on field, motioning for her to follow him. Hope separated from her brother and sister, and they went to the bleachers. Hope set herself up in her running position, ready for his signal. At the sound of his whistle she took off down the course. From the stands she could hear Kagami and Goro shouting for her to go. She smiled to herself. She did have two wonderful younger siblings. They didn't have to stay, but yet they did. As Hope came around a corner her knees became weak. She felt, as though, she was going to fall, but she didn't, and she made it to the finish line.

Mr. Aecium set her up for her next course. It consisted of three barrels, on which she had to jump over, land on her feet, and run around the track again. Hope set herself up once again. Her head a little dizzy from the previous lap. But Kagami and Goro's shouts of encouragement made her go. She managed to hop over all three barrels, and start on her running. Kagami and Goro's praises began to fade, as well as everything around Hope. Her legs gave out on her, and sent her crashing into the concrete. Within seconds Mr. Aecium and the twins were by her side.

Hope's eyes fluttered open, as she stared at the three blurry visions. When she realized she must have fainted, she quickly apologized, and then tried to stand up. Mr. Aecium helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry Hope. I think this punishment is over." Mr. Aecium apologized. "No more sleeping in my class or passing notes."

Hope nodded, and then with her dismissal she headed toward the exit, with Kagami and Goro helping her. They were headed for the arcade.

"I had the strangest dream-like thing when I fainted." Hope said, recalling her vision. Kagami and Goro looked at her with interest. "A women shot a powerful beam of light at this young boy. When she did a beautiful diamond, crystal thing came out of his body. He gave out this horrifying scream." Hope paused, she couldn't recall what happened next. "That's all I can remember."

"That's in odd premonition." Goro addressed the situation.

"Premonition?" Hope eyed her brother suspiciously. "You don't mean like what Annika speaks of?"

"Yes, I think that's what I'm talking about." Goro retorted.

"You're crazy!" Hope laughed. "You know we're not even allowed to speak of anything that could do with powers of some sort."

"Why is that?" questioned a rather distracted Kagami. She was half listening to the conversation going on.

Hope shrugged, opening the arcade door. Daisy and Gloria were occupying themselves in a race, while the other children were busy watching to see who was going to win. Hope turned around to see Ariel and Faith stroll in. Faith was sweaty from baseball practice, and Ariel looked exhausted. The game ended, and everyone shifted around.

Maggie turned to face the Tenou's, Kaiou's, and the last of the Mizuno's. "Where have you been?"

"Library." Ariel reported. "I wanted to go a head and get it out of the way."

"Baseball practice." Faith smarted off. "Have it _every _Friday."

"I was running laps for Mr. Aecium." Hope replied.

"And we were chanting our sister on." Goro answered.

Maggie nodded. "Okay, well wanna go to the park with us? Its too crowded in here."

Hope and the rest nodded. Maggie turned back to the larger group, and gave them a thumbs up of approval. With that, the large group of kids started down the side walk to the park.

Daisy, Gloria, and Faith were in front of the group. While, Hope, Madelyn, and Maggie picked up the rear. Chibi-Chibi came to a complete stop, making her sister run into her. Chibi-Chibi giggled, and ran up a head before Chibiusa could get a hold of her. Gwen and Akio laughed at Chibi-Chibi's silliness, but did not dare to follow in her tracks, as both of their sister gave them stern looks.

Kagami took a hold of Kaida and Maru's hands and led them pass the three older girls. Gloria rolled her eyes as the elementary children passed over to the other side of the street.

Jiro glanced at Ryu and then took off after his sister, Annika. He wrapped his arm around hers, and held onto her, as they walked on into the park. Annika stared at her little brother, and then pushed him off her arm. Jiro, though, clung back on. Annika repeated the same step again.

"What's your problem?" she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"I wanna go home." Jiro complained.

"We just got here." Annika disapproved of his complaint. Jiro sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get what he wanted. He sat down on the park bench, and watched as everyone was doing their own little thing. He mostly watched his sister. She kept twisting her body, as she held her books. A piece of paper fell from her book, and three of the girls charged to get it first. Annika stood there, her mind not comprehending that her multi-colored rose had fallen out of her books. Gloria gazed at the flower. Hope was leaning over her shoulder to see it. Madelyn could see it from where she was standing.

Gloria passed the picture over to Madelyn, who studied it for some time. Annika seemed to be frozen, as she didn't know what was happening. Jiro continued to watch Annika's bizarre behavior.

Hope snatched the picture away from Madelyn so she could get a better view of the flower. Hope took notice right away to the tri-colored rose. It had been the same one the women wore on her shirt, and was tattooed on her shoulder. Hope handed it back to Madelyn, and then frowned at Annika, who still was not paying them any attention.

"Hello! Earth to Annika." Ariel taunted, waving her hand in front of Annika's face. Annika snapped back into reality. "I wanted to know if you wanted to stay the night at my house?"

"She can't. Mom's having guest over." Gwen reminded her older sister. Ariel shot her an angry, glare.

"It's only Minako and Usagi. People we _all know._" Ariel notified her little sister.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I've got things to do anyways." Annika tore into the two sisters argument. "Maybe another night."

Annika motioned for her little brother to follow her. Jiro leaped up to his feat promptly, and followed Annika out of the park. Annika was still unaware of her drawling being gone. Jiro kept his eyes on his sister as they walked down the now almost dark streets.

"What's the matter, Annika?" Jiro finally got the nerve to ask.

"Nothing." Annika lied. Jiro gave Annika the I-don't-believe-you look. Annika sighed. "I have a feeling something awful is going to happen. I just don't know what. There's something from my past that keeps lurking in my future."

Jiro nodded. "Like we once all belong to a kingdom or something?"

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Annika agreed. "...but we all know it's not possible, unless we belonged to a King or Queens quarts. That only happens in England."

"Annika do you ever think we're special?" Jiro questioned, curiously. "Sometimes...I think we belong to something else. I have a feeling our parents are hiding something. I know it, because I can see it in their eyes. I think it has something to do with their past lives. Ever notice how they _never _talk about it. When you do mention something about it their eyes fill with so much pain, and hurt."

Annika peered at her brother in amazement. "Wow, you have a lot of knowledge in that noggin of yours. And they say your only nine."

Jiro smiled at Annika. She gazed up at the sky, and then put her attetnion back on her brother.

"Yea, I have noticed. Obviously, not as well as you, though." Annika replied. "You really think their pasts were of devastation?"

"It's possible." Jiro replied, as they made their way up the driveway, to a mahogany-bricked house.

"This is just between me and you. This conversation." Annika implied.

Jiro nodded, and opened the door. Rei was speaking on the telephone saying they're back.

Jiro set his books on the counter, and Annika went straight to her room. "Who's back momma?"

Rei looked at her son in shock. "Where'd you come from?"

Jiro gave his mother a bewildered look. "The door."

Chad walked in placing his hands around Rei's neck. "Your mothers just stressed out about something, nothing to get worked up about."

"Ami I'm going to call you back." Rei put the phone back on the receiver and turned to face Jiro. "I have some people coming in to town." Rei lied. "They're not always polite."

Jiro looked at her unsure, but getting down he said "Sure mom." and left.

Rei rested her head on her hand. "How could things be so messed up?"

"Honey, nothings messed up." Chad comforted.

"You know that's not true. There back! And we have children." Rei began to sob quietly. Chad put his hands around his wife. She leaned her head on his chest, continuously crying.


End file.
